


TOAD X LUIGI LEMON (En Español)

by sorryiforgotmyusername



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Español | Spanish, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Please dont kill me, Smut, im gonna fucking cry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 06:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14051079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryiforgotmyusername/pseuds/sorryiforgotmyusername
Summary: Toad sees a hot sexy man name Luigi and they do that sex thing, but in Spanish





	TOAD X LUIGI LEMON (En Español)

**Author's Note:**

> ok, this whole thing stemmed from one of my friends saying "i probably know enough spanish to write a shitty porno", and then i realized- "hEY i probably know enough spanish to write a shitty porno too"
> 
> so i wrote this
> 
> enjoy
> 
> NOTE: i did not use any google translate on this, and wrote this whole thing with my 1.5 years of spanish class knowledge
> 
> the characters were picked by one of my friends, i know barely anything about mario stuff

Era un día normal para Toad, pero no era un día normal después de Toad vio Luigi. Luigi era un hombre muy guapo, con su pelo de cara bonito y sombrero verde. Cuando Toad se vio, la cara de él estaba rojo. De repente, Luigi vio Toad. Luigi tuve una pregunta- “¿Por qué es tu cara rojo?”. “Te quiero tu ano”, le dijo Toad, su cara estaba muy rojo. Luigi estaba muy emocionado y feliz. “¡Te quiero también!”, le dijo. Toad estaba muy emocionado y feliz también. “¿Podemos ir a mi casa?”, Toad dijo. “¡Sí!”

 

El persona y el toad caminό a la casa de Toad. Cuando llegaron, ellos fueron a la su cama. Las manos de Luigi fue a sus pantalones, y se quitό los pantalones. Toad estaba muy emocionado porque el palo de Luigi era MUY GRANDE. Toad quitό sus pantalones también, y su palo era arriba. Luigi se ponό su palo en el ano de toad. “AAAAAA!~ ERES MUY BIEN”, le dice Toad. Luigi sonriό y lo ponό mas. Ellos hicieron este para 30 minutos. Finalmente, Toad y Luigi estaban muy cansados. Ellos sonrieron, y se durmieron en el cama de Toad.


End file.
